


Unbottling

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Unbottling

Not for the first time, Illya Kuryakin managed to avoid his appointment with the U.N.C.L.E. psychiatrist and went straight home after the latest mission debriefing. 

With the job he did, Illya fully understood the reasons for the sessions. He lived an exceptionally stressful life in which he saw, and did, some terrible things. Every agent needed a way to work through the feelings produced by such a life, as bottling them up could lead to a mental or physical breakdown 

From a very young age, all Illya had needed to expresses his emotions, was to listen to or play music.


End file.
